Lost word Luke story re-written
by Time of change
Summary: Luke wakes up in a world filled with death and drama but then he meets Dany his life will never be the same again. Big thanks to Nocturnal96 for helping re-write this story


Luke was a normal person living the average life of a 16 year old boy. That was all turned around when his Mother and Father died in a car accident involving a drunk driver. A few months after his families death Luke decided he had had enough and took his father's old gun and tried to end his life. Unfortunately for him, fate had other ideas.  
When Luke woke up his head was spinning and he could barely stand. When he tried opening his eyes, he was blinded by the sun. "What the hell?" Luke wondered as he tried to sit up only to fall back down with a groan. Eventually Luke's eyes adjusted to the light allowing him to view his surroundings. "Hello!? Is anyone out there? Anyone!?" Yelled Luke as he took in his surroundings. All he saw was sand. "Well shit, I'm stuck in a god dam desert." Luke muttered before picking a direction and walking. He must have walked a thousand miles before he finally decided to rest due to exhaustion. As Luke rested he felt like he was being watched and looked around. He barely caught what appeared to be a man riding a horse dash away out of view.  
"Hope he's friendly." Luke muttered as he pushed his long brown hair out of his eyes before standing and heading in the rider's direction. 'I'm going to need to find water soon.' Luke thought as he trudged along hoping the rider would lead him to a spring. Despite being physically fit, the constant sun had started to take its toll on him and he knew that hallucinations weren't far off.  
He started up a small dune and when he reached the top he saw something that made his jaw drop. A massive army of men and horses were heading towards him. If it wasn't obvious before, then it definitely was now, he was not in England anymore. As the Army grew closer he made out a tall man and a young woman with White hair in the front of the column. Luke froze in fear as he made out more men and noticed all had some sort of weaponry on them as well as intimidating builds.  
"Well, shit just went completely sidewise."Luke muttered as a few riders rode ahead and surrounded him. Spears in hand they closed in blocking all forms of escape. Eventually the tall man who he assumed to be the leader muscled his way into the circle and now stood before him.

He started inspecting him and Luke noted he was big and covered in muscles. He was like a wrestler. The men all looked at him as well as a few women who had gotten closer. He cocked his head when the man barked something but couldn't voice his questions as he felt a force at the back of his head and everything went dark.  
He awoke later in a tent, his clothes stripped from his body with only a small pair of pants and vest covering him. Before he could say or do anything a woman entered the tent with a bowl and sat down next to him.  
Cautiously Luke asked, "Um, excuse me but, where am I and who are you?" The fear he felt was shown clear as day on his face as the Woman only gave him a blank look before wiping a wet towel over his forehead. He was about to ask again when another person entered the tent. This time it was an older man with a gruffy beard and short brown hair.  
"Your clothes have been burnt, and you are in The Red Waste, a large desert. The names Jorah and I been tasked to protect you. Unfortunately for you this place is filled with death and since many think you are a sorcerer, they demand your death." Jorah stated. "Now come, my lady would like to speak with you." Jorah turned and exited the tent. Luke soon rushed out after him.  
"So Where on earth are we? I never knew a desert was named the Red Waste." Luke wondered.  
"Where did you come from if not here?" Jorah questioned.  
"I was born and raised in England, now where am I?" Luke insisted as they walked through camp. Luke noticed many of the people stop and stare at him. Luke being the naïve teenager glared back at them though this was noticed by Jorah.  
"Listen boy, don't cause any trouble here or you will be killed by Khal Drogo and his new bride." Said Jorah. "Right now we are going to meet them so he can issue a test to see if you are worthy of staying."  
"That's total bullshit! Why would I have to stay here? Didn't you just say it was dangerous for me to be here?" Luke yelled angrily.  
"Listen boy, if it wasn't for my mistress they would have cut your head off and mounted it on a pike. She was able to convince her husband to spare your life." Jorah informed Luke. "I don't think a little gratitude would be so hard to show."  
"Look man, I just want to know how the fuck I got here. What would this test even be?" wondered Luke.  
"I do not know. Now wait here while I announce your arrival." Jorah instructed as they stopped outside a large tent.  
Luke waited anxiously for Jorah to return all the while casting glances around and seeing members of the tribe send his curious glances. After a few minutes Jorah walked out and motioned for Luke to enter.  
Once inside Luke immediately saw Khal Drogo sitting in a makeshift throne staring at him. Beside him was what Luke assumed to be his wife. "My Lord I would like to present Luke, our newly acquired prisoner." Jorah bowed before Drogo motioning Luke to do the same. Luke ignored this gesture to glare at Drogo instead as he stood form his throne.  
The man looked at him, he walked towards him he had a long hunting sword strapped to his side. Jorah glanced at Luke with worry written all over his face as Drogo drew his sword. He raised it for a killing blow before the woman spoke up.  
"Drogo, my love, he does not know our ways. Come and sit by my side again. We should teach him our ways before doing anything rash." Said the young women. Drogo grunted before returning to her side. "Now why don't you tell us who you are and how you came to this place.  
"My name is Luke. I was born and raised in England. I…I tried to take my own life but I woke up here in this desert. I do not know how I got here." Said Luke.  
"You're currently in the narrow sea, that's all I am going to say to you, until we find a suitable test for you, Jorah will be your protector." Said the unknown women.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Luke smiled up at her.  
"Daenerys, is this what you wish for me to protect the boy?" Asked Jorah.  
"Yes, that is my wish, my friend and thank you. See to it that he is prepared for tonight. It is my wedding night after all." instructed Daenerys.  
Later on that night Luke was by himself looking at the sea. Crashing against the shore. The music was loud enough for him to hear. Jorah who had excused himself form the party wondered what he was up to and approached him.  
"This is a big celebration of marriage between two people. Luke do you know who the mother of dragons is?" asked Jorah who took a seat next to Luke.  
"I have no idea who the mother of dragons are. Dragons are only a myth where I come from. What does the mother of dragons have to do with this celebration?" wondered Luke.  
"Daenerys is the mother of dragons. This wedding with help her family reclaim the Iron throne which was cruelly taken from them by a Usurper." Explained Jorah. "Daenerys's brother sold her to Khal Drogo to gain an Army in order to retake the throne."  
"No offence but selling your own sister off just to retake a thrown is wrong. How can any of this be ok? Does Daenerys have a say in this?" asked Luke.  
"She does not. Sadly that is all I can say on the matter as I must return to my duties." Said Jorah as he stood and left.  
"Thank you Jorah. I am sorry for any trouble I caused you." Said Luke.  
"Don't worry Luke, you will be fine." Said Jorah.  
Luke nodded his thanks before turning back to the sea. Eventually he started humming a tune his mother taught him. He played with his long brown hair as he looked around his new home. Luke suddenly felt so alone and isolated that he brought his knees up to his face. Dany who had made it away from Drogo was watching as he comforted himself and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the lost boy. Luke suddenly looked up and turned to see standing behind him before she suddenly walked away back to her husband.

'I wonder what she wanted?' thought Luke as he laid down in the sand to look upon the stars.


End file.
